


The Things You Can Not Control (#63 Sweat)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [61]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Figging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Ian could stand to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Can Not Control (#63 Sweat)

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on figging.

Ian drank deep from the glass put to his lips. The room was sweltering by design. He was bound on his knees, legs spread, arms tight behind, every part of him on display for the Professor's use. But the Professor did not use.

Ian felt a large bead of sweat begin to slide down his back. He clenched his cheeks together. A light slap with a ruler and he unclenched.

The sweat picked up speed and rolled through the ginger oil rubbed into the skin on his lower back. It slipped between his cheeks and into his carefully stretched hole. He gasped and squirmed in his bonds trying to wriggle away from the oil that burned but made his cock twitch in frustration.

Ian felt more sweat forming, he tried to twitch and flex his muscles to divert the flow. It earned him a solid crack from the ruler.

“This isn’t about what your mind wants. It’s about what your body does. It’s about sweat,” the ruler was scraped along Ian’s back, sweat cascading down. Ian gasped and squirmed. “It’s about blood,” The ruler was pressed along the side of Ian’s neck. He could feel his pulse rushing under it. “It’s about cum.” Suddenly the straps that had bound his cock for hours were released.

Ian came with a scream. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. The blood rushed in his ears and the sweat poured down his body.

Charlie brushed away the hair plastered to Ian’s forehead as his muscles twitched and he tried to collapse. “You spend so much time, so much effort controlling your body, even giving it to me is a form of control. You need to listen to the bits you can not control. Learn to accept the things you can not control.”


End file.
